Tears of misery
by Asunder Rose
Summary: she hated him king Kuran Kaname her fiance. zero her best friends leaves her for the last time and she is due to get married in a few days. what will await yuuki? will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

"Zero, hurry up!" They're gaining on us" Yuuki shouted as she and Zero ran through a small village as the King's royal guard's chased after them. Yuuki, down here" Zero shouted back as he grabbed Yuuki's arm and pulled her into a narrow ally.

Once the guards were no longer near them; "Hahaha, that was so fun, I thought that I could die laughing. Did you see the look on their faces? It was to die for," Yuuki burst out laughing. "I know what you mean" Zero laughed back. "It's too bad that the fun is going to have to end at that" Yuuki sighed. "I know what you mean" Zero smiled as Yuuki hugged him.

"I've had so much fun these past few months, thank you. You know that I'm going to miss not having you around but your wife wants you back home with the baby being due soon" Yuuki pouted. "Cheer up, even though this will be our last time seeing each other, it doesn't mean that the world is going to end" Zero grinned.

"Well my world is ending at least. I'm going to have to marry Kuran Kaname, the King of all vampires! I understand that there are very few purebloods left and that we need to marry other purebloods but why does it have to be me? Why do I have to be the one to marry him? I admit that I've been naughty in the past and ran away a few times but why does it have to be like this? It feels like God is punishing me but surely all the things that I did were not that bad" Yuuki sulked.

"Well you did run away from your private lessons, put salt in the Barron's tea, cut up your new dress since you didn't want to go to Prince Lee's birthday party and shall I go on?" Zero sighed. "Ok ok I get what you mean, geez you don't have to remind me and anyway Prince Lee is such a playboy, he always tries to hug me. It's annoying and I hate him" Yuuki shouted the last part. "No need to get your knickers' in a twist princess, it was fun while it lasted, goodbye" Zero said as he hugged Yuuki for the last time and disappeared into the night.

"Goodbye, Zero" Yuuki whispered but it was carried off in the wind. "Princess Yuuki-sama, Princess Yuuki-sama! There you are, we have been looking everywhere for you. We have got to go to the Kuran palace. King Kuran-sama awaits your arrival" shouted some of the King's guards. 'Oh dam they've found me, I need to escape' Yuuki thought but before she could run away the guards had reached her.

Yuuki princess doesn't want 2 marry Kaname king both purebloods

Zero yuukis best friend


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'I need to escape before I reach the palace but how do I do that with at least a hundred guards guarding me? I need a distraction but what?' Yuuki thought as she took note of her surroundings. She could hardly see past the guards, it was like she was surrounded by a wall of guards. 'Arrr, it's like imprisonment. Let me escape you jerks' Yuuki screamed in her mind.

'If only I could escape unnoticed from this carriage. Hmm, there's no guard on the right side of the carriage and Lady Downsley is fast asleep. Maybe if I can climb through the window when no one is looking then I will be free' Yuuki smiled to herself as she started to swing her legs over the window 'this is going to be a piece of cake' Yuuki grinned.

"Princess Yuuki-sama, what an earth are you doing?" Lady Downsley asked in astonishment as Yuuki was about to jump down. "Oh um good evening Lady Downsley, I was just getting some fresh air since I felt a bit hot. "I wish you wouldn't Yuuki-sama, it is very dangerous and it is unbecoming of a young lady such as yourself but since we have now arrived at the palace you can take a long stroll around the palace grounds once you have met Kuran-sama and have settled in your quarters" Lady Downsley lectured.

"I will do so in the future Lady Downsley, thank you for your advice" Yuuki said as polite as she could through clenched teeth. Lady Downsley had ruined her chance to escape and now she was going to direct all her anger on her. Lady Downsley was lucky that she was still alive let alone in one piece.

Yuuki gracefully stepped down from her carriage which felt like a small prison but now that she was in the palace it felt like there was no chance of escaping. Yuuki quickly followed a group of servants down several long corridors as Lady Downsley encouraged her to follow. After going down another several corridors they came to an abrupt stop in front of a pair of towering wooden doors. Yuuki shuddered unconsciously as she felt Kuran Kaname's presence beyond the doors. Yuuki wanted to turn around and run for it but unfortunately Lady Downsley opened the door and ushered her inside.


End file.
